sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Potter
|last seen = |appearances = 23 episodes (see below) |status = Alive |gender = Male |title = Assistant U.S. Attorney |portrayed by = Ray McKinnon }}Lincoln James Potter, aka Nick Stackhouse and Gabe Marcel, is the Assistant U.S. Attorney investigating the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Ray McKinnon, Lincoln makes his debut on the episode in the series' fourth season. He is ruthless and determined, and willing to cross legal boundaries to get a job done. Playing a recurring role through the same season, he can be viewed as the main antagonist of the season, although he performs acts that are beneficial to both the Sons and Charming. He was last seen in the Season 4 episode . Lincoln appears again on the FX original series Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making his debut on the episode in the series' first season, Lincoln plays a recurring role through the first & second season, and was last seen in the Season 2 finale episode, . Personality and Appearance Lincoln is an extremely calculating and strategic individual, hiding his cunning behind a mask of eccentricity. Despite his oddness, he has an outgoing, friendly, and calming demeanor. While conducting business with criminals, he'll put on an emotionless and passive attitude, never allowing himself to seem visibly frustrated even when his best laid plans were ruined by the CIA. Almost always being caught up in his own thoughts of making plans, he often does strange things that seemed to help him brain-storm such as drinking chocolate milk, hum songs to himself, and smoke cigarettes, even smoking one while reclined upside down in a chair as he contemplated his strategy, at one point he also was seen singing and dancing above a table. He is also very organized, creating war rooms with very detailed plans taped all over its walls that include pictures of his targets, countless sticky notes, and timelines. For all his cunning and manipulative nature, Lincoln has shown to be rather insecure, and becomes increasingly more paranoid whenever he feels he isn't in control of absolutely everything revolving his plans, to the point he has to plan for multiple scenarios just to be completely safe. Due to this controlling nature, he often tends to act when he thinks he has the most leverage around, or whenever he feels it is safe to do so, and rarely so otherwise. However, this had led him to underestimate his opponents at occasions which has lead to unexpected outcomes well outside his expectations. He is shown to act more aggressively whenever his plans fails, acting more rash while under frustration. In spite of his ruthless actions to get what he wants, such as pressuring Sheriff Roosevelt into blackmailing Juice into getting a key of coke and later blackmailing the Reyes brothers with the threat of deporting their father, he does have limits to being immoral. This is seen by his disgusted and outraged reaction to how his mercenaries treated a pregnant Adelita, specifically locking her in a dog cage. His appearance was incredibly unique for an Assistant US Attorney, sporting long hair and a beard and almost always wearing his brown leather jacket, making him look very reminiscent of a man from the 70's as well as ironically, a biker, which he was, having owned a motorcycle of his own. In Mayans M.C, his choice of clothing has changed into a more professional suit and tie. He still has a small amount of facial hair and long hair. Biography Background He admits that he used to wet the bed, before his habit turned into nail-biting. An only son, his father, Edward, was a Colonel in the United States military. His relationship with his father was "at best, tense", due to his father's alcoholism. Sons of Anarchy Season 4 Shortly before the group of Sons were released from prison, Potter arrived in Charming with a task force consisting of FBI agents Lane and Kessler, ICE agent Vance, and ATF agents Grad Nicholas and Woodrow, setting their sights on bringing down the entirety of the Sons of Anarchy, RIRA, and the ROC in one swift move. Potter rented space on the third floor at the Sheriff's Department, putting together his "war room" which contained all of their collected information on the gun running connection, including pictures of all members and associates involved with the illegal operations. On the day of Clay Morrow and the other captive SOA members' release, Potter saw them arrive in Charming after buying a pack of cigarettes, driving past them on his own bike and giving them a nod as he passed after they had been blockaded by Sheriff Roosevelt. Later, he visited the sheriff, informing him of who he was and that he was interested in working with him. He brought Roosevelt to the war room and laid out their plans, recruiting him into their top secret task force. Potter explained that they'd be able to attack soon due to a planted mole in the ROC but after the Sons killed the Russians in retaliation for bad blood between them, Potter had to put this plan on hold, deciding to tread water after realizing that there was a whole other player involved with all of this; the Galindo Cartel. Completely unrelated to his case was that he met with Gemma on Roosevelt's wife flower shop under a fake name, and revealed to her that Jacob Hale's Charming Heights development project was in danger of being relinquished to the county if he could not find more investors within a certain amount of time. The bad publicity of Russian bodies dumped on one of his construction sites left him with a huge financial loss. He hinted that he wanted the Sons to destroy Hale's plan. Also in this scene is a very cryptic line from Gemma as Potter is lighting her cigarette, "Do I know you?" He then checked on the members of SAMCRO and found a potential use for Juice, who had concealed his African-American father from the club, since the MC doesn't allow blacks in the club. Potter used this information to blackmail Juice through Roosevelt, turning Juice into a rat. Roosevelt would take Juice to talk with him on the pretense that it was to check him on his weed shop. Potter would force Juice into securing some proof of the club's involvement with the cartel, and Juice stole a brick of cocaine (that later got Miles killed and framed for the theft). Roosevelt confronted Potter in that Juice would be killed if he was discovered, but he did not care as Juice would nonetheless act on their favor with both the fear of being kicked out or killed. This plan did not work and Juice feeling guilty would attempt suicide, which prompted Roosevelt to tell Potter that Juice could no longer be used as he was serious. Potter would also play another underhanded tactic with Otto, by giving him accurate information on Luann's autopsy that revealed that Bobby had sex with her prior to her death. Potter tried to convince Otto into betraying the club, using the autopsy information to make Otto believe Bobby killed Luann. Potter was well aware of the meeting he had with Bobby in which Bobby apologized and promised Otto that they had killed Georgie Caruso, Luann's potential murdered and had it recorded. Then he investigated and revealed to Otto the photos that proved Caruso was still alive which was enough for Otto to side with Potter after feeling betrayed. Potter decided to show himself and his war room to Juice and all the intel that they had on SAMCRO and the RIRA that could be used on a RICO case that could potentially arrest the whole every charter of the Sons of Anarchy, and thus forced Juice to cooperate with them regarding the meeting with the Irish Kings and Galindo Cartel members, and giving them information, assuring him that if he worked his role fine, he would exclude the Sons of Anarchy from the RICO act, and with little choice Juice accepted. Upon seeing the great lengths that Potter was willing to go and the underhanded tactics he employed, he slowly began to grow disgusted at Potter and distance himself from him. Potter had all he needed on his hands as Otto had signed all the papers that confirmed his participation and that of Bobby's on criminal activities, and by default, the club's. Prior to agreeing, Otto has Potter agree with 3 conditions: that Lenny "The Pimp" is allowed visitations; that his own execution date is carried before schedule; and that he is given a face to face meeting with Bobby. Potter agrees to all of them and eventually allows the two to meet, and is a witness when Otto confesses he ratted on the club and when Bobby is taken into custody. Eventually the day of the meeting came, and Potter was ready with a large team of Law Enforcement on a camp nearby ready to act and arrest SAMCRO, the Irish Kings and the Galindo Cartel members, all while giving them an encouraging speech to his men (at this chance he mentioned bringing "three criminal organizations to justice" which hints that he never had any real intention to let the Sons of Anarchy survive). His plans are foiled however by the appearance of none other than the Galindo Cartel members Romero Parada and Luis Torres, who reveal to Potter that they are undercover CIA agents and that the government is backing up the Galindo Cartel in hopes of bringing the others down for political motives. With a legal order, the two men force Potter to cease on his RICO plan and to surrender all information from his case to them. Distraught, he meets with Roosevelt and are both surprised and displeased with the results claiming that "the bad guys won today". He proceeded to give Roosevelt all the files on Juice, as he knows Roosevelt would want to free Juice personally of the racial blackmail. He confessed to Roosevelt that he does not like people too much and that he has great respect for him. The two parted ways with a handshake. He appeared for a last time in the voting for Charming Heights as Hale had secured the investment of the Natsuki Family, Georgie's investors for his sex business. He then reveals to the court the true colors of the Natsuki Family, which Hale had hidden on purpose as a "Tokyo Fund" with all the information that showed they were the largest manufacturer of sex toys and pornography in the world, and also being involved in pedophilia. A very displeased Jacob Hale goes to Potter and asks him why he did that. Potter replied that he "does not like" Hale, and then departed while saying to himself that "the good guys needed a win" (following his failure on his RICO case). The vote for Charming Heights was then put on hold. Mayans MC Season 1 EZ tells Chuckie that he would lock up for him, and as he is leaving, he sees Lincoln sitting on a bike outside the complex. Lincoln calls attention to EZ, saying that it is a nice night for a walk. After EZ leaves, Lincoln picks up a stray cat who hangs out at the complex. He implies that the cat has seen all sorts of criminal activity performed inside the complex, and that he would like to see for himself. ( ) Mayans MC Season 2 He appears in the second season. Potter intends to terminate the Los Olvidados group and has hired a group of mercenaries to get the job done. The mercenaries ally themselves with the Santo Padre Charter to dismantle what they believe to be remnants of the LO (in truth a group of human traffickers set up as LO members by the Mayans). On the bust the Mayans plant damning evidence of the group, but things quickly go south when Mini who was on scout, is captured by the mercenaries, believing she is a member. The Mayans knowing they'll torture and kill her, decide to interfere and kill the mercenaries in place. Learning of the mercenaries' death from his main enforcer, Potter believes that Adelita who was deemed inactive because of pregnancy has reassumed leadership. He also visits Felipe Reyes on his shop with the two aware of each other's identity. Potter ambiguously remarks that he needs information from him but does not give specifics. “ Hunahpu” * Emily provides EZ with valuable dirt on Potter: He once slept with a witness in one of his cases and got her pregnant. Of course, blackmailing Potter with this information is a no-brainer — but should EZ and Angel use the intel to free their father from the threat of deportation, or to release Adelita from Potter’s clutches? Angel decides they should help their father out of his ICE-related dilemma, and there are few things more satisfying than the horrified look on Potter’s face when EZ and Angel reveal that they know about his secret child. “Your career is f—ked,” EZ warns, unless Potter promises to destroy all his paperwork about Ignacio Cortina and make Felipe a U.S. citizen. Potter is thoroughly rattled, but he does what he’s told, and Felipe gets a certificate of naturalization (for both him and Marisol) delivered to his door the next night. As for Adelita, she remains in Potter’s custody, even after she’s given birth to a baby boy. Worse yet, a quick DNA test reveals to Potter that Angel is the father of Adelita’s child, and Potter decides to separate her and her baby indefinitely. He also gives Angel an ominous phone call that night, revealing that he knows the baby’s paternity — and, if Potter has any say in the matter, Angel’s son will never know who his father is. Gallery Images Appearances Category:Characters Category:Mayans MC Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Characters